staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Października 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.25 Telezakupy 07.45 Panie na Mogadorze (Les gens de Mogador) (17/24) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1980, reż. Robert Mazoyer, wyk. Marie-Jose Nat, Jean-Claude Drouot, Renee Faure, Francois Simon (26 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Zwierzaki cudaki - serial dla dzieci (25 min) (dubbing) 09.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 09.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta (74/120) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999-2000, reż. Jose Alcalde, wyk. Carolina Tejera, Juan Carlos Vivas, Mariano Alvarez, Luis Fernandez (44 min) 10.50 Dziecko - troski i radości: Rozwój dziecka od 4 do 12 tygodnia - magazyn poradnikowy 11.10 Z koszyka pani Wandzi - magazyn konsumenta 11.35 U siebie: Watra narodów 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 12.20 do Unii - magazyn 12.45 Klan (385) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Turnus - film dokumentalny Pawła Woldana 13.40 Naturomania - felieton 13.45 Zwierzęta świata: Owadzie metropolie (1/2) - film dokumentalny, Francja (stereo) (powt.) 14.10 Naturomania - felieton 14.20 Spacery z dziadkiem - program edukacyjny 14.35 W rajskim ogrodzie: Teraju - program edukacyjny 14.55 Naturomania - felieton 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Czas NATO - magazyn wojskowy 15.30 Teatr podziemny Tadeusza Kantora 16.00 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (1236) - telenowela, USA 1992 (21 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (386) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka: Witaj, Franklin - film animowany, Kanada 1999 (22 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (J.A.G.) (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliot, Catherine Bell, Patrick Labyorteaux, Karri Turner (45 min) 21.00 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 21.10 Pamiętnik rodzinny - Pierwszy krzyk (12) - telenowela dokumentalna Wojciecha Szumowskiego (stereo) 21.40 Forum - program publicystyczny 22.30 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Sportowy flesz 23.05 Zmarli (The Dead) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1987, reż. John Huston, wyk. Anjelica Huston, Donal McCann, Rachel Dowling, Cathleen Delaney (80 min) 00.25 Teatr podziemny Tadeusza Kantora - film dokumentalny (powt.) 00.50 Z koszyka pani Wandzi - magazyn konsumenta (powt.) 01.10 Więcej czy lepiej (4): Dom - program edukacyjny (powt.) 01.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Telezakupy 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Klaryssa (Clarissa) (3/4) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1991, reż. Robert Bierman, wyk. Saskia Wickham, Sean Bean, Jonathan Phillips, Lynsey Baxter (49 min) 09.30 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (Picket Fences) (45) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992-96, reż. Ron Lagomarsino, wyk. Tom Skerritt, Kathy Baker, Lauren Holly, Costas Mandylor (44 min) (stereo) 10.15 McGregorowie (49/65) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1993, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Joshua Lucas, Brett Climo, Guy Pearce (47 min) 11.00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów (powt.) 12.00 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 12.20 Koń, który mówi czyli trzy 5-latki Konia Polskiego (2) - program rozrywkowy 13.15 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (Der Bergdoktor) (41) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Wolf Dietrich, wyk. Gerhart Lippert, Anita Zagaria, Walther Reyer, Enzi Fuchs (47 min) 14.00 William (4/12) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. David Giles, wyk. Oliver Rokinson, David Horovitch, Polly Adams, Benjamin Pullen (30 min) 14.25 Tylko tańcz... - IV Międzynarodowe Mistrzostwa Polski w Tańcu na Wózkach - reportaż Wojciecha Iwańskiego 14.45 Z dwójka dookoła świata: Szlakiem Brdy 15.00 Złotopolscy (260): Powrót bohatera - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 A życie kołem się toczy (Time of Your Life) (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Michael Engler, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Jonathon Schaech, Jennifer Garner, Pauley Perrette (43 min) 17.00 Kościół i świat - magazyn 17.05 W okolice stwórcy: Człowiecza solidarność - magazyn katolicki 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 W sieci - magazyn internetowy (stereo) 19.30 Podsumowanie XIV Międzynarodowego Konkursu Chopinowskiego 20.00 Linia specjalna: Władysław Frasyniuk - program publicystyczny 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Od ucha do ucha: Marcin Daniec (2) - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Trzeba żyć (3/6): Przeciętni będą dalej brali - serial dokumentalny Mirosława Dembińskiego (stereo) 22.15 Wieczór z Jagielskim: Zygmunt Kałużyński, Bartosz Obuchowicz 23.00 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino: Publiczna terapia (Public Access) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Bryan Singer, wyk. Ron Marquette, Dina Brooks, Burt Williams, Larry Maxwell (86 min) 00.35 Wieczór artystyczny: Warsaw Summer Jazz Days 2000 - Sex Mob (stereo) 01.25 Nimfa w łachmanach (The Rag Nymph) (2/3) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. David Wheatley, wyk. Honeysuckle Weeks, Val McLane, Alec Newman, Perdirta Weeks (51 min) 02.15 Telezakupy 02.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 WOT 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego (23/26) - serial animowany, Francja 1998 (21 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Antek Mrówka (1/30) - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Telewizyjny numer warszawski 08.05 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza - konkurs 08.10 Saga rodów - historia rodów warszawskich (powt.) 08.35 (WP) Kassandra (193,194/300) - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Australia - kontynent kontrastów (5/7): Tasmania - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Lista przebojów Muzyka - łączy pokolenia?! - program muzyczny 10.45 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.15 (WP) Janosik (8/13): Dobra cena - serial przygodowy, Polska 1974, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Marek Perepeczko, Ewa Lemańska, Bogusz Bilewski, Witold Pyrkosz (44 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) Muzyka łączy pokolenia!? - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Arystokraci oceanów (4-ost.): Wymarzony rejs - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kelman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Babie lato - magazyn 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Zaczarowany świat... - program popularnonaukowy dla dzieci 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 15.55 Konfrontacje muzyczne - program muzyczny (powt.) 16.15 Wiwat Akademia (powt.) 16.30 (WP) Żegnaj Rockefeller (4/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska1992, reż. Waldemar Szarek, wyk. Magdalena Zawadzka, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Piotr Fronczewski, Kamil Gewartowski (25 min) 17.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 17.15 Gość WOT 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.45 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza - konkurs (powt.) 17.50 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Klient - magazyn konsumentów 18.40 Studio reportażu 18.55 Gość WOT 19.00 (WP) Wesołych świąt (Joyeuses Paques) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1984, reż. Georges Lautner, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Sophie Marceau, Marie Laforet, Rosy Varte (94 min) 20.35 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (16) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (25 min) 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - program publicystyczny 22.30 (WP) Gehenna doktora Mudda (The Ordeal of Dr Mudd) - dramat historyczny, USA 1980, reż. Paul Wendkos, wyk. Dennis Weaver, Susan Sullivan, Richard Dysart, Arthur Hill (97 min) 00.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na zyczenie 7.00 Wilkołaczek (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.25 Pokemon (22) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.50 Polityczne graffiti 8.00 Skrzydła (34) - amerykański serial komediowy 8.30 Wysoka fala (40) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (106) - argentyński serial obyczajowy 10.30 Fiorella (56) - peruwiański serial obyczajowy 11.30 Roseanne (108) - amerykański serial komediowy 12.00 Jej cały świat (13) - amerykański serial komediowy 12.30 Idź na calość 13.30 Graczykowie (34) - polski serial komediowy 14.00 Macie.co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 14.30 4 x 4 - magazyn 15.00 Batman (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Z głową w chmurach (117) - brazylijski serial obyczajowy 16.45 Herkules (95) - serial przygodowy 17.45 Fiorella (57) - peruwIanski serial obyczajowy 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (107) - argentyński serial obyczajowy 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (47) - polski serial obyczajowy 20.30 Zagubieni w raju - komedia kryminalna USA (Za zgodą rodziców) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.30 Świat według Kiepskich (53) - polski serial komediowy 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Duża przerwa (8) - polski serial komediowy 23.55 Skrot Ligi Mistrzow (Tylko z nadajników naziemnych lub dekoderow Polsatu) 0.55 Kurier TV 1.10 Rożowa landrynka 1.40 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.05 Porywy serca (Por tu amor) (52) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1999, reż. Luis Eduardo Reyes, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Gerardo Murguia, Margarita Magana, Saul Lisazo (50 min) (powt.) 06.45 Telesklep 07.00 Happy Ness (6) - serial animowany 07.25 Alf (41) - serial komediowy, USA 1986-90, wyk. Max Wright, Anne Schedeen, Andrea Elson, Benij Gregory (powt.) 07.50 Laboratorium Dextera (36) - serial animowany 08.15 Oliver Twist (1) - serial animowany 08.35 Pinokio (8) - serial animowany 09.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (58) - telenowela, Meksyk 09.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.35 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda (99) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Fernando Colunga, Enrique Lizalde, Laura Zapata (45 min) 12.20 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 13.20 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 13.50 Happy Ness (6) - serial animowany 14.15 She-Ra Księżniczka mocy (26) - serial animowany 14.40 Oliver Twist (1) - serial animowany 15.05 Pinokio (8) - serial animowany 15.30 Belfer z klasą (17) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Mitch Mullany, Reggie Hayes, Lisa Thornhill, Stuart Pankin (25 min) 16.00 Alf (42) - serial komediowy, USA 1986-90, wyk. Max Wright, Anne Schedeen, Andrea Elson, Benij Gregory (30 min) 16.30 TVN Fakty i prognoza pogody 16.50 Valeria (33) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Alejandro Moser, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Diego Ramos, Oscar Ferreiro, Antonio Grimau (50 min) 17.45 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Porywy serca (Por tu amor) (54) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1999, reż. Luis Eduardo Reyes, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Gerardo Murguia, Margarita Magana, Saul Lisazo (50 min) 20.30 Na ratunek - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Tajemnica jeziora (The Lake) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. David S.Jackson, wyk. Yasmine Bleeth, Linden Ashby, Marion Ross, Haley Joel Osment (110 min) 22.50 TVN Fakty 23.00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.30 Drew Carey Show (9) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Drew Carey, Diedrich Bader, Christa Miller (30 min) 00.00 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.30 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 01.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 01.30 Cyfra - magazyn nowych technologii 02.00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 06.00 Super Gol - magazyn piłkarski 07.00 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (58) - serial, USA (30 min) (powt.) 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (25) - serial animowany, USA 1988-1992 (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (Animals of Farthing Wood) (36) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.30 Kosmiczne wojny (Beast Wars) (26) - serial animowany (dubbing) (powt.) 10.00 Policjanci z Miami (Miami Vice) (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Don Johnson, Philip Michael Thomas (50 min) (powt.) 11.00 Wesoły babiniec (Ladies Man) (20) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Alfred Molina, Sharon Lawrence, Park Overall, Betty White (25 min) (powt.) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (93) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) (powt.) 12.00 Star Trek: Voyager (17) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Kenneth Biller/Cliff Bole, wyk. Kate Mulgrew, Robert Beltran, Roxann Dawson, Jennifer Lien (55 min) 13.00 Dom Muratora - magazyn poradnikowy 13.25 Super Gol - magazyn piłkarski 14.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (59) - serial, USA (30 min) 14.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.45 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (45) - serial animowany, Japonia (30 min) (dubbing) 16.15 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (Animals of Farthing Wood) (37) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny 2 (Beast Wars 2) (1) - serial animowany (dubbing) 17.15 Dusza człowiek (Soul Man) (20) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Bonerz/Gil Junger, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Kevin Sheridan, Brendon Ryan Barrett, Courtney Chase (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Viper 2 (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood, Joe Nipote, Lee Chamberlin (50 min) 18.55 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) (38) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, wyk. Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland (55 min) 20.00 Bieg po szmal (Arliss) (9) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. Robert Wuhl, Jim Turner, Sandra Oh, Michael Boatman (30 min) 20.30 Liga Mistrzów: mecz Leeds United - FC Barcelona (w przerwie meczu około godz. 21.30 Dziennik) 22.45 Super Gol - magazyn piłkarski 23.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (94) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) 23.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.45 Liga Mistrzów: mecz Besiktas Stambuł - AC Milan 01.00 Spotkajmy się - magazyn 01.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.40 Strefa P - program muzyczny 03.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 Info 08.00 Na każdy temat: Prawa przestępcy, prawa ofiary - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.40 Kurier TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator prawny 10.25 Raz, dwa, trzy - magazyn sportowy 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt (38) - serial przyrodniczy 12.00 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej (11) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Świat dalekich podróży (29) - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Wyprawy (12) - serial przyrodniczy 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator prawny 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Kalejdoskop paryski - film dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (43) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (44) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Kurier TV 19.55 Okna na Chicago - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Wehikuł - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 22.35 Kurier TV 22.50 INFORmator prawny 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.30 Katalog zabytków: Pińczów - kościół Paulinów 07.45 Magazyn polonijny z Danii (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej (powt.) 09.00 Południk 19-ty - magazyn dla dzieci (powt.) 09.25 Baśniowa kraina braci Grimm, Simsalsa (8/26) - serial animowany, Niemcy (dubbing) (powt.) 09.45 Parnas Literacki: Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz (powt.) 09.55 Wierna rzeka (1/2) - dramat historyczny, Polska 1983, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Franciszek Pieczka, Maria Homerska (77 min) (powt.) 11.15 Katalog zabytków: Henryków - kościół Cystersów (powt.) 11.30 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 13.00 Klan (375) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 13.30 Ze sztuką na ty: Wit Stwosz to Ja - Tadeusz Kantor - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Białko (powt.) 14.10 Polski dokument telewizyjny: Antygona w stodole - film dokumentalny Tamary Sołoniewicz (powt.) 14.30 Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie... - program poradnikowy (powt.) 14.50 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Salon Lwowski: Może to ostatni batiar... - film dokumentalny Włodzimierza Stępińskiego (powt.) 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Tajemnice armii - program wojskowy 16.25 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Wehikuł czasu - program dla młodzieży 17.45 Plecak pełen przygód (4/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska/Finlandia 1993, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Anna Majcher, Adaś Siemion, Maciej Orłoś, Eugenia Herman (25 min) 18.10 Zaproszenie: Po Tarnowie i Pogórze - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 18.30 Klan (375) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki (4) - serial animowany (10 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Królowa Bona (2/12) - serial biograficzny, Polska 1981, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Aleksandra Śląska, Zdzisław Kozień, Lidia Korsakówna, Piotr Fronczewski (52 min) 21.00 Dalecy - Bliscy - program publicystyczny 21.30 Katalog zabytków: Pińczów - kościół Paulinów (powt.) 21.40 Bluesmeni - Ballada o Janku Kyksie Skrzeku - film dokumentalny Adama Sikory 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Forum - program publicystyczny 23.45 Ogród sztuk: Anioły - magazyn kulturalny 00.10 Chrześcijańskie korzenie przyszłości - reportaż Leszka Surmy (powt.) 00.30 Monitor Wiadomości 01.00 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 01.15 Kasztaniaki (4) - serial animowany (10 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Klan (375) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 02.30 Królowa Bona (2/12) - serial biograficzny, Polska 1981, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Aleksandra Śląska, Zdzisław Kozień, Lidia Korsakówna, Piotr Fronczewski (52 min) (powt.) 03.30 Dalecy - Bliscy - program publicystyczny (powt.) 04.00 Katalog zabytków: Pińczów - kościół Paulinów (powt.) 04.10 Bluesmeni - Ballada o Janku Kyksie Skrzeku - film dokumentalny Adama Sikory (powt.) 05.00 Panorama (powt.) 05.20 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny (powt.) RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 06.10 Maria Emilia (51) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Coraima Torres, Juan Soler, Ana Patricia Rojo, Ana Bertha Espin (45 min) 06.55 Katalina i Sebastian (51) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 07.40 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 08.40 Nie z tego świata - serial SF, USA 1987, wyk. Maureen Flannigan, Donna Pescow, Doug McClure, Joe Alaskey (25min) 09.05 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastyczny, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (45 min) 10.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Parker Stevenson, Shawn Weatherly, Billy Warlock (45 min) (stereo) 10.50 Podaj dalej - teleturniej (stereo) 11.20 Sprawiedliwość w Teksasie (Texas Justice) (3/4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Peter Strauss, Heather Locklear, Dennis Franz, Lewis Smith (50 min) 12.05 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny (stereo) 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian (52) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 14.25 Maria Emilia (52) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Coraima Torres, Juan Soler, Ana Patricia Rojo, Ana Bertha Espin (45 min) 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 16.25 Nie z tego świata - serial SF, USA 1987, wyk. Maureen Flannigan, Donna Pescow, Doug McClure, Joe Alaskey (25min) 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastyczny, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (45 min) 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Parker Stevenson, Shawn Weatherly, Billy Warlock (45 min) (stereo) 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny (stereo) 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Podaj dalej - teleturniej (stereo) 20.05 Bez wyjścia (The Only Way Out) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Rod Hardy, wyk. John Ritter, Henry Winkler, Stephanie Faracy, Sam Mancuso (90 min) 21.50 Dr Stefan Frank - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995, wyk. Sigmar Solbach, Hans Caninenberg, Erna Wassmer, Alfons Biber (45 min) 22.45 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sensacyjny, USA 1990, wyk. George Dzundza, Christopher Noth, Dann Florek, Michael Moriarty (45 min) 23.35 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985, wyk. Edward Woodward, Adam Ant, J.T. Walsh, Maureen Anderman, Piage Price (45 min) 00.25 Seksplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 00.40 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.05 Bez wyjścia (The Only Way Out) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Rod Hardy, wyk. John Ritter, Henry Winkler, Stephanie Faracy, Sam Mancuso (90 min) (powt.) 02.35 52 minuty - reportaże 03.30 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985, wyk. Edward Woodward, Adam Ant, J.T. Walsh, Maureen Anderman, Piage Price (45 min) 04.15 Teleshopping Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 07.40 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.50 Aktualności filmowe 08.00 (K) Fantometka - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 (K) Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 08.50 (K) Aktualności filmowe 09.20 (K) Zeznanie (The Confession) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. David Hugh Jones, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Ben Kingsley, Ammy Irving, Jayo Sanders (110 min) 11.10 (K) Black Dog - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Kevin Hooks, wyk. Patrick Swayze, Randy Travis, Meat Loaf, Gabriel Casseus (85 min) 12.40 (K) Powrót do przyszłości (Back to the Future I) - film przygodowy, USA 1985, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Michael J. Fox, Christopher Lloyd, Lea Thompson, Crispin Glover (111 min) 14.35 (K) Przed premierą 14.40 (K) Fuks - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Dutkiewicz, wyk. Maciej Stuhr, Agnieszka Krukówna, Adam Ferency, Janusz Gajos (84 min) 16.05 (K) Bestia - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1978, reż. Jerzy Domaradzki, wyk. Wojciech Alaborski, Krystyna Janda, Anna Chodakowska, Izabella Teleżyńska (94 min) 17.40 (K) Serengeti od a do z - film dokumentalny 18.35 (K) Wszechświat Blastera - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.45 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Biegnij, Lola biegnij (Lola Rennt) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, reż. Tom Tykwer, wyk. Franka Potente, Moritz Bleibtreu, Robert Knaup, Nina Petri (77 min) 21.20 (K) Shadoki i Wielki Nic - serial animowany dla dorosłych 21.25 (K) Miłość jest więzieniem (Prisoner of Love) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Steve DiMarco, wyk. Naomi Campbell, Eric Thal (89 min) 22.55 (K) Free Jazz - serial dokumentalny 23.05 (K) Klub Filmu Polskiego: Tabu - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Andrzej Barański, wyk. Grażyna Szapołowska, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Bronisław Pawlik, Krzysztof Gosztyła (104 min) 00.50 (K) Chłopak z Bostonu (Southie) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. John Shea, wyk. Donnie Wahlberg, Rose McGowan, Anne Meara, James Cummings (92 min) 02.25 (K) Sexcetera Show - magazyn erotyczny 03.25 (K) Szeroki horyzont: Barwy ziemi - reportaż 03.40 (K) Ojciec chrzestny (The Godfather) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1972, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Marlon Brando, Al Pacino, Diane Keaton, Robert Duvall (168 min) 06.30 (K) Szeroki horyzont: Barwy morza - reportaż HBO 07.05 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Eddie Murphy - magazyn filmowy 07.35 Kula (Sphere) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Sharon Stone, Dustin Hoffman, Samuel Jackson, Peter Coyote (120 min) 09.50 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 10.15 Easy Rider - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1969, reż. Dennis Hopper, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Peter Fonda, Jack Nicholson, Karen Black (94 min) 11.50 Uciec przed samym sobą (The Return of Alex Kelly) - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada/USA 1999, reż. Ted Kotcheff, wyk. Matthew Settle, Cassidy Rae, Barry Flatman, Wanda Cannon (87 min) 13.25 Miejski obłęd (Mad City) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Constantin Costa-Gavras, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, John Travolta, Mia Kirshner, Alan Alda (114 min) 15.20 Zwariowani detektywi (Loose Cannons) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Bob Clark, wyk. Gene Hackman, Dan Aykroyd, Dom DeLuise, Ronny Cox (94 min) 16.55 Gdy milkną fanfary (When Trumpets Fade) - dramat wojenny, USA 1998, reż. John Irvin, wyk. Ron Eldard, Frank Whaley, Zak Orth, Dylan Bruno (90 min) 18.30 Rozstać się z duchem (Giving up the Ghost) - komedia, USA, reż. Tim Hill, wyk. David Eisenste, Corine Lorain (86 min) 20.00 Rodzina Soprano - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. James Gandolfini, Lorraine Bracco, Edie Falco, Jamie-Lynn Stigle (50 min) 20.45 Drzewo pokutnika (Tree of the Penitent) - komedia, Hiszpania, reż. Jose M. Borrel, wyk. Javier Manrique, Elena Anaya, Idelfonso Tamayo, Alfredo Landa (88 min) 22.20 Pod mostem Hellgate (Under Hellgate Bridge) - film kryminalny, USA 1999, reż. Michael Sergio, wyk. Michael Rodrick, Jonathan LaPaglia, Jordan Bayne, Dominic Chianese (84 min) 23.50 Miejski obłęd (Mad City) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Constantin Costa-Gavras, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, John Travolta, Mia Kirshner, Alan Alda (114 min) 01.40 Wietnamski eksperyment (Chaos Factor) - film sensacyjny, USA 2000, reż. Terry Cunningham, wyk. Antonio Sabato Jr., Fred Ward, Kelly Rutherford, Sean Kanan (100 min) 03.20 Wyznania w taksówce - film dokumentalny, USA (62 min) 04.25 Żelazną ręką - film historyczny, Polska 1989, reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Jerzy Kryszak, Halina Labonarska, Krzysztof Kolberger (105 min) Wizja Jeden 7.00 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 7.30 Brutalna rzeczywistość 8.00 Zdrówko - serial 8.30 Inny świat - serial 9.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Życie szpitala - serial dok. 10.30 Nie umiem, nie. będę gotować 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.45 Metamorfoza 12.15 Mini Szołbiz Info 12.30 Ellen - serial 13.00 Cosby - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 14.45 eXsektor: Darla - serial anim. 15.15 eXsektor: Byle do dzwonka - serial 15.45 eXsektor: Mallbu - serial 16.15 eXsektor: St. Tropez - serial 17.00 eXsektor: Zwycięska drużyna - serial 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.15 Mini Szołbiz Info 18.30 Wojny robotów 19.00 Star Trek - serial 20.00 Mistrzowie iluzji 20.30 Dilbert - serial anim. 21.00 Życie Hollywood 21.30 Ruby Wax i... - talk show 22.00 Strefa komedii: Para nie do pary - serial 22.30 Strefa komedii: Absolutnie fantastyczne - serial 23.00 Szołbiz Info 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 0.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 0.45 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 1.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 1.45 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 2.15 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial 2.45 Eternity and a Day - film Polonia 1 05.25 Top Shop 07.35 Sally - serial animowany 08.10 Top Shop 12.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Antonio Seabra, wyk. Miriam Pires, Claudia Alencar, Calo Briani, Denis Derkian 13.05 Top Shop 18.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Antonio Seabra, wyk. Miriam Pires, Claudia Alencar, Calo Briani, Denis Derkian 19.15 Top Shop 20.30 Grota rekinów (La fossa maledetta) - film przygodowy, Hiszpania/Włochy 1978, reż. Anthony Richmond, wyk. Andres Garcia, Janet Agren, Arthur Kennedy, Dino Colizzi (82 min) 22.25 Top Shop 00.10 Hot Shop 00.45 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Mistrzowie kuchni - program kulinarny 09.30 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 10.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 10.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Super Muzyka - teledyski 11.30 Teleshopping 12.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 13.00 Super Muzyka - teledyski 13.30 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 14.00 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 15.30 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 16.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 16.30 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 17.00 Super Muzyka - teledyski 17.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 18.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 18.30 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 19.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 19.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 20.30 Auto motor i Sport TV 21.00 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 21.30 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 22.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 22.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 23.00 Jubileo 2000 23.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski TVP 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany, Francja 1998 (21 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Antek Mrówka - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Agrounia 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Australia - kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Jak dobrze mieć sąsiada - magazyn 10.45 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.15 (WP) Janosik (8/13): Dobra cena - serial przygodowy, Polska 1974, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Marek Perepeczko, Ewa Lemańska, Bogusz Bilewski, Witold Pyrkosz (44 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) Muzyka łączy pokolenia!? - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Arystokraci oceanów - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kelman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Babie lato - magazyn 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Zaczarowany świat... - program popularnonaukowy dla dzieci 15.30 Podróż za jeden uśmiech (4) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1971, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Henryk Gołębiewski, Filip Łobodziński, Jolanta Bohdal, Jadwiga Chojnacka (25 min) 16.00 Oblicze Śląska 16.30 (WP) Żegnaj Rockefeller (4/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska1992, reż. Waldemar Szarek, wyk. Magdalena Zawadzka, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Piotr Fronczewski, Kamil Gewartowski (25 min) 17.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 17.15 Jak dobrze mieć sąsiada - magazyn 17.30 Szukam pracy - program I. Flanczewskiej 17.50 Wizytówki 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Obserwatorium - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Wesołych świąt (Joyeuses Paques) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1984, reż. Georges Lautner, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Sophie Marceau, Marie Laforet, Rosy Varte (94 min) 20.35 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (17) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (25 min) 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Dzień jak co dzień 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - program publicystyczny 22.30 (WP) Gehenna doktora Mudda (The Ordeal of Dr Mudd) - dramat historyczny, USA 1980, reż. Paul Wendkos, wyk. Dennis Weaver, Susan Sullivan, Richard Dysart, Arthur Hill (97 min) 00.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany, Francja 1998 (21 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Antek Mrówka - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Kwadrans z posłem - program publicystyczny 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Australia - kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Kalejdoskop TV Rzeszów 10.45 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.15 (WP) Janosik (8/13): Dobra cena - serial przygodowy, Polska 1974, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Marek Perepeczko, Ewa Lemańska, Bogusz Bilewski, Witold Pyrkosz (44 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) Muzyka łączy pokolenia!? - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Arystokraci oceanów - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kelman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Babie lato - magazyn 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Zaczarowany świat... - program popularnonaukowy dla dzieci 15.30 Zdrowie i medycyna - magazyn medyczny 15.45 Wieża - teleturniej 16.15 Program dnia i kalendarium 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 (WP) Żegnaj Rockefeller (4/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska1992, reż. Waldemar Szarek, wyk. Magdalena Zawadzka, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Piotr Fronczewski, Kamil Gewartowski (25 min) 17.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 17.15 Czas dla telewidzów 17.30 Aktualności - Flesz 17.35 Panorama powiatów: Krosno 17.50 Bez granic - program o integracji europejskiej 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Dziennikarze pytają - program publicystyczny 18.40 Szwejkowskie dni 19.00 (WP) Wesołych świąt (Joyeuses Paques) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1984, reż. Georges Lautner, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Sophie Marceau, Marie Laforet, Rosy Varte (94 min) 20.35 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (17) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (25 min) 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Niezwykli - felieton 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - program publicystyczny 22.30 (WP) Gehenna doktora Mudda (The Ordeal of Dr Mudd) - dramat historyczny, USA 1980, reż. Paul Wendkos, wyk. Dennis Weaver, Susan Sullivan, Richard Dysart, Arthur Hill (97 min) 00.10 Zakończenie programu Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 09.55 Program dnia 10.00 TV Shop 10.15 Rysunkowi przyjaciele - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.00 Saga rodu Palliserów - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Hugh David/Ronald Wilson, wyk. Susan Hampshire, Philip Latham (50 min) (powt.) 12.00 Druga B - serial obyczajowy 12.25 Każdy ma prawo - program publicystyczny 13.00 Mały lord - serial animowany 13.30 Dzikie i oswojone - serial przyrodniczy 14.00 Medycyna tradycyjna w Ameryce Łacińskiej - serial dokumentalny 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial przygodowy 15.30 Muzyka amerykańska 16.30 Rozmowy z ... 17.35 Raport medyczny - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Mały lord - serial animowany 18.35 Rozmowy z psychologiem - program poradnikowy 19.05 Prawo ziemi - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Business TV - serwis 20.20 Nafciarze - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Sandy Johnson, wyk. Liam Cunningham, George Rossi (55 min) 21.20 Druga B - serial obyczajowy 22.00 TV Shop 22.15 Fasada (Facade/Death Valley) - thriller, USA 1999, reż. Carl Colpaert, wyk. Eric Roberts, Camilla Overbye Roose, Angus MacFadyen, Brad Garrett (93 min) 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Program na środę 00.05 BTV nocą Romantica 06.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (98) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 07.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (142) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 08.00 Calypso (39) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, wyk. Chiquinquira Delgado, Johanna Morales, Luis Fernandez, Flor Nunez (60 min) 09.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (55) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon (60 min) 10.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (97) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 11.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (141) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 12.00 Calypso (38) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, wyk. Chiquinquira Delgado, Johanna Morales, Luis Fernandez, Flor Nunez (60 min) 13.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (54) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon (60 min) 14.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (98) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 15.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (142) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 16.00 Calypso (39) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, wyk. Chiquinquira Delgado, Johanna Morales, Luis Fernandez, Flor Nunez (60 min) 17.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (55) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon (60 min) 18.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (97) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 19.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (141) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 20.00 Calypso (38) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, wyk. Chiquinquira Delgado, Johanna Morales, Luis Fernandez, Flor Nunez (60 min) 21.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (54) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon (60 min) 22.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (98) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 23.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (142) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 00.00 Calypso (39) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, wyk. Chiquinquira Delgado, Johanna Morales, Luis Fernandez, Flor Nunez (60 min) 01.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (55) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon (60 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 Formuła - magazyn sportów motorowych 09.30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi ciężarówek - finałowe zawody Pucharu Europy w Jarama (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd San Remo (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.30 Eurogol - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 13.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Moskwie 16.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Bazylei 17.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Moskwie 18.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Bazylei 21.30 Boks: Walki zawodowców (Al Cole - Terrance Lewis) 23.00 Ad natura - magazyn sportowy 00.00 Golf: Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Świata amatorów w Niemczech (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.00 Świat żeglarstwa - magazyn (powt.) 01.30 Zakończenie programu TV 5 EUROPE 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Zone X - magazyn popularnonaukowy 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe - program publicystyczny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Jeśli napiszę - magazyn 11.00 Claire Lamarche 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 100% pytań - teleturniej 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Niedzielne filmy dokumentalne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 La Smala - film fabularny, Francja 1984, reż. Jean-Louis Hubert, wyk. Victor Lanoux, Josiane Balasko, Dominique Lavanant, Maurice Risch (88 min) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 16.30 Kroniki z wysoka 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 La Smala - film fabularny, Francja 1984, reż. Jean-Louis Hubert, wyk. Victor Lanoux, Josiane Balasko, Dominique Lavanant, Maurice Risch (88 min) 19.55 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 20.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Czas obecny - magazyn aktualności 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Quai nr 1 - film kryminalny, Francja 23.55 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 00.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Quai nr 1 - film kryminalny, Francja 03.00 Wiadomości 03.05 Courant d'art - magazyn kulturalny 03.30 Alice - magazyn kulturalny 04.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 łódź 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany, Francja 1998 (21 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Antek Mrówka - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Klan (121) - serial obyczajowy 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Australia - kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Nauka i kamera 10.45 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.15 (WP) Janosik (8/13): Dobra cena - serial przygodowy, Polska 1974, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Marek Perepeczko, Ewa Lemańska, Bogusz Bilewski, Witold Pyrkosz (44 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) Muzyka łączy pokolenia!? - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Arystokraci oceanów - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kelman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Babie lato - magazyn 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Zaczarowany świat... - program popularnonaukowy dla dzieci 15.40 Portrety scenografów: Bogdan Solle 16.00 Klan (121) - serial obyczajowy 16.30 (WP) Żegnaj Rockefeller (4/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska1992, reż. Waldemar Szarek, wyk. Magdalena Zawadzka, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Piotr Fronczewski, Kamil Gewartowski (25 min) 17.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 17.15 Nauka i kamera 17.30 Między Wartą a Pilicą 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Łódzki wieczór publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Wesołych świąt (Joyeuses Paques) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1984, reż. Georges Lautner, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Sophie Marceau, Marie Laforet, Rosy Varte (94 min) 20.35 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (17) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (25 min) 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - program publicystyczny 22.30 (WP) Gehenna doktora Mudda (The Ordeal of Dr Mudd) - dramat historyczny, USA 1980, reż. Paul Wendkos, wyk. Dennis Weaver, Susan Sullivan, Richard Dysart, Arthur Hill (97 min) 00.10 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 07.00 Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Lew, król zwierząt? 07.30 Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Wspaniałe bagna 08.00 Animal Planet prezentuje 08.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Dzika przyroda Australii 09.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 09.30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Homosassa na Florydzie 10.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 11.00 Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Mój koń został porwany 11.30 Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Szczenięca miłość 12.00 Pokrewne dusze 13.00 Zwierzęta Aspinalla 13.30 Kroniki zoo: Rezerwat Whipsnade 14.00 Latający weterynarz: Wystawa 14.30 Policyjna straż przyrody: Nielegalny odłów delfinów 15.00 ESPU 15.30 Ptasia telewizja 16.00 Hau ! Hau ! 17.00 Animal Planet prezentuje 17.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Drapieżniki wybrzeży Australii 18.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 18.30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Luizjana 19.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 20.00 Świat przyrody: Dwa oblicza hieny 21.00 Łowca krokodyli: Rekiny z Antypodów 22.00 Dzikość serca: Pytony z Kamerunu 22.30 Heloderma arizońska 23.00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 23.30 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 00.00 Zakręcone opowieści: Pająk 00.30 Zakręcone opowieści: Kurczaki 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV Dami Skarżysko-Kamienna 08.00 Muzyczna Dami 10.15 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany 10.45 Muzyczna Dami 11.00 Saga rodu Palliserów - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Hugh David/Ronald Wilson, wyk. Susan Hampshire, Philip Latham (50 min) 12.00 Druga B - serial obyczajowy, Francja 12.25 Każdy ma prawo - program publicystyczny 12.40 Muzyczna Dami 13.00 Mały lord - serial animowany 13.30 Dzikie i oswojone - serial przyrodniczy 14.00 Medycyna tradycyjna w Ameryce Łacińskiej - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 15.30 Telezakupy 17.00 Muzyczna Dami 17.15 Skarżyski Kalejdoskop - program informacyjny 17.35 Raport medyczny - program edukacyjny 18.00 Mały lord - serial animowany 18.35 Trudne rozmowy 19.05 Prawo ziemi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 20.00 Skarżyski Kalejdoskop - program informacyjny 20.25 Nafciarze - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Sandy Johnson, wyk. Liam Cunningham, George Rossi (55 min) 21.25 Druga B - serial obyczajowy, Francja 22.00 Skarżyski Kalejdoskop - program informacyjny 22.15 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08.00 Magazyn filmowy: Cameron Diaz 08.25 Szmery w sercu (Le souffle au coeur) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1971, reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Lea Massari, Daniel Gelin, Benoit Ferreux, Michel Lonsdale (113 min) 10.20 Inna wyspa - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Grażyna Kędzielawska, wyk. Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Edward Lubaszenko, Mirosława Marcheluk, Ryszarda Hanin (70 min) 11.35 Krwawe gody (Bodas de sangre) - film muzyczny, Hiszpania 1981, reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Christina Hoyos, Antonio Gades, Juan Antonio Jimenez, Pilar Cardenas (68 min) 12.50 Magazyn filmowy: Śmierć i dziewczyna 13.15 King Kong - film przygodowy, USA 1976, reż. John Guillermin, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Charles Grodin, Jessica Lange, John Randolph (128 min) 15.25 Badany S - film krótkometrażowy 15.40 Dokument: Magia kina: Filmy o duchach - film dokumentalny 16.05 Cioteczka Danielle (Tatie Danielle) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1990, reż. Etienne Chatilliez, wyk. Tsilla Chelton, Catherine Jacob, Isabelle Nanty, Neige Dolsky (110 min) 17.55 Powrót do domu (Coming Home) - film obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. Hal Ashby, wyk. Jane Fonda, Jon Voight, Bruce Dern, Robert Carradine (122 min) 20.00 Magazyn filmowy: Hollywoodzkie pary 20.30 Smacznego, telewizorku - komedia, Polska 1992, reż. Paweł Trzaska, wyk. Piotr Machalica, Gabriela Kownacka, Krystyna Tkacz, Marian Kociniak (90 min) 22.05 Kes - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1970, reż. Ken Loach, wyk. David Bradley, Lynne Perrie, Colin Welland, Freddie Fletcher (106 min) 23.55 Podróż Alberta (Alberto Express) - komedia, Francja 1990, reż. Arthur Joffe, wyk. Sergio Castellito, Nino Manfredi, Marie Trintignant, Jeanne Moreau (89 min) 01.25 Prawdziwe wyznania (True Confessions) - film kryminalny, USA 1981, reż. Ulu Grosbard, wyk. Robert De Niro, Robert Duvall, Charles Durning, Burgess Meredith (104 min) 03.10 Brenda Starr - film przygodowy, USA 1992, reż. Robert Ellis Miller, wyk. Brookie Shields, Timothy Dalton, Tony Peck, June Gable (94 min) 04.45 Mężczyzna niepotrzebny - film obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Laco Adamik, wyk. Jolanta Buszko, Elżbieta Karkoszka, Jerzy Kryszak, Jan Bógdoł (95 min) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Europe z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 łódź z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Dami Skarżysko-Kamienna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2000 roku